Hermione at McKinley
by MyGoldStar
Summary: "You don't deserve this." Those four words made all the difference in equality at McKinley. Thank god Hermione was able to help. Join me in our discovery of Hermione's quest for equality at her new school. May the odds be with you. A Glee/Harry Potter crossover. More info inside.


**Author's Note: Okay dokey. I'm not entirely sure whether this had been done before. If it has, I have been unable to find a fic such as this one. I always wondered how Hermione might react to the bullying that goes on at McKinley, especially after the war, but I never knew how it would actually work. Let's just hope it does!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. Anything the reader should recognize is probably not my own. If I owned Glee and/or Harry Potter, do you really think I would be writing this right now? I would actually be making it happen.**

* * *

Hermione Weasley was in shock. She never knew bullying could get this bad.

One of her biggest dreams had always been to be a teacher, and although there were no available jobs at Hogwarts, that didn't been she couldn't work in the muggle world.

The brave muggle-born didn't win a teaching role anywhere in the UK. Because of the rules of Apparation, it was easy for Hermione to teach at a large high school in Lima, Ohio. Sure, the teenagers there made fun of her accent, but they could do so much worse.

They did.

But not to her, but to these two boys at her new school.

Kurt and Blaine were the names.

At McKinley, Hermione taught English, her first choice subject.  
During her first week at the school, she learned of the harassment the boys received. It happened during her third period English class.

**Hermione's POV**

I faced my third-period class. Well, the people who had bothered to show up. There were two boys missing, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson – both a junior and a senior respectively. I sighed, knowing I'd probably have to give them a detention each.

As I took the register I also took in the scene before me. In my class were a few bulky jocks, each with angry expressions on their faces. There was a blond girl with a rather distant look in her eyes and a black-haired girl with tanned skin – they were seated next to each other. They seemed pretty content. Also, there were a few cheerleaders spotted across the room; but otherwise, no one stood out.

When I reached Hummel, Kurt, two boys came rushing into the room, each holding a late pass in their hands. They looked slightly wet and as if they had a sticky red mixture all over themselves.

"Ah, now you choose to join us. Care to explain why you were late?" I chided.  
Kurt flushed whilst Blaine struggled to find words.  
My eyes softened slightly before I frowned. "Don't let it happen again."

They nodded before they hastened to their seats.

I set the class to revising for the upcoming tests when I had finished the register. However, within five minutes, I heard loud snickering coming from the group of jocks in the back of the classroom. I stormed over sighing.  
"Care to tell the rest of the class what's so funny?" I hissed at them.  
A mean-looking, brunette haired jock grinned evilly. "Guess so. We were just remembering a prank we pulled before class!"  
I gasped before I composed myself. "And on who, may I ask?"  
A dark-skinned black-haired jock sneered and pointed to Kurt and Blaine, the poor boys. "Those two."  
"Why?"  
"Cause they're gay."  
I spun around to find Kurt and Blaine tightly holding each other's hands under the desk; blushing almost deeper than Ginny. "See me after class!" I said seething with anger to the group of jocks. Then, I strolled over to the desk the two victims shared and gave them a small, warm smile.  
"You okay?" I whispered. They nodded in reply. "What did they do to you?"  
Blaine responded quietly. "Threw a slushie at us. Nothing we haven't dealt with before..."  
My eyes widened. "You mean to say it's happened before and no one's done anything about it?"  
To this, I received a reply from Kurt. "Sure it has. No one cares."  
"Now, you two; don't you dare think that! You have friends... family. Surely you have a teacher who could help?!" Whilst they shook their heads, I contemplated my reaction before I whispered "Well, you do now. I promise you I will get them to stop. You don't deserve this."  
With a final smile, I walked back to the front of the class and told them to get on with their revision.

The rest of the class went by casually. Whenever I heard the jocks snickering, I would just do my death glare on them and they'd immediately stop and get on with their work. Finally, it was the end of class. I strolled to the desks of the jocks and placed my hands on my hips when the class had all left.

"So, care to explain what exactly is wrong with two boys loving each other?" I wondered.  
The jocks cowered under my stare before the brown- haired one replied. "It's not normal."  
"What?! What?! That's what you think?! There's a whole lot more wrong with the world than this! Like wars; but no, you choose to harass two perfectly happy teenage boys. They love each other, it's the worst thing ever, isn't it?!" I raged. I was fed up of this. Seriously, what was wrong with the world nowadays? "Look, you three. I do not care if I lose my job for this. Heck, I don't even care if word spreads and I no longer can have a teaching job anywhere, I will not stand for people like you. Now get out of my sight!"

The boys hurriedly gathered their things and scurried out of the room. Then, I sat on my comfortable office chair and waited for the next class to arrive.

* * *

**_So. It seems pretty short but I didn't want to make it too long; it's going to be two or three chapters. Hope you like it!_**

**_Reviews are an early Christmas present!_**


End file.
